Fire
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Sam Evans: Junior Fire Fighter. When Dave's house goes up in smoke he never suspects that the blonde boy would be the one to save his life. Now, he lives with the Evans' until his parents find a new house for the family. Sam and Dave soon form a bond that turns into more than they would ever suspect.


I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Alright, class. This weeks assignment is based on any dark theme you can think of, like lying, abuse, neglect, or anything else.", said Mr. Shuester as he wrote the word DARK on the white board at the front of the room. "I've got this one covered, Mr. Shuester.", said Tina with a smile from her position beside her boyfriend, Mike. Mike smiled at her and placed a kiss on her head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "The song you choose must be school appropriate. Nothing too-.", started Mr. Shuester but he was soon silenced by a fast beeping noise coming from one of his students backpacks. They all watched as Sam dove for his backpack and tore it open, almost breaking the zipper in the process. "What did I saw about phones in class?", asked the Teacher as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not a phone, Mr. Shuester, it's my pager. I thought I left it at home, I swear.", said Sam as he took the black object out of his backpack and turned down the volume, before he turned it back up slightly and held it near his ear.

"Diver Township at the area of 124 Union Road, structure fire. Tanker 9, Rescue 6, needing a full crew.", spoke the voice over the pager. The blonde moved it away from his ear when it beeped again and clipped it to his belt as he picked up his backpack and zipped it closed. "I'm sorry, I really have to go, they need a full crew.", explained the boy before he tore out of the choir room and down the hall. He left a confused looking teacher in his wake and shocked group of friends, but that didn't stop him for a second. The blonde tossed his backpack onto his shoulder and ran out of the school and jumped down the front set of steps as he ran to his car. Once he reached it he tossed his backpack on the passenger side seat and slid in behind the wheel, starting it up before driving on down the road to the Fire Station, where he was greeted by the other guys who had just arrived. "Let's move it, guys! We don't have much time!", ordered Tristian as he ran into the Fire Station and opened the main door leading to the trucks.

Sam jumped out of his car and shut the door before running into the building and into the section of the Station where their gear and trucks were. He grabbed his uniform and pulled it on, putting on the thick protective jacket and zipping it up before he pulled on the heavy boots. He then took his hat down off the shelf with the nickname of "Blondie" written across the front, he put it on his head as he climbed into the Tanker with Colby taking the spot behind the wheel. The blonde pulled down the CB Radio speaker and pressed a button down as he spoke into it. "Tanker 9 responding, we're in route. Engine 6 is in route behind us. Get the roadway blocked off near the house so we have no problem getting in.", he said into the speaker before he hung it back up. "Copy that.", responded the voice over the radio. He sat back in his seat and looked in the rear view mirror to make sure that the Rescue was in fact behind them.

"Everybody out! Sam, gear up with an oxygen tank and full mask! You're going into the house with Tristian! The Mother and Father got out but their son is still in there and none of us are small enough to reach him, and we can barely climb with the gear on! Tristian will be in there for backup, he'll do whatever you need him to!", ordered Colby as they pulled into the driveway of the house, seeing the Rescue pull up beside them with an ambulance parked not far away. Everybody piled out and grabbed their respective gear as they began to unroll the hoses on the back of the trucks. Sam pulled on the oxygen tank and strapped it to his chest as he pulled the mask on over his face, he opening the oxygen tube connected to the tank as he walked into the smoke filled house. The smoke was making it almost impossible to see anything within a few feet in front of him.

He made his way into the landing of the house and looked around, trying to locate the staircase that would lead up to the second floor where the son was. Sam used one of his boots to test out the wood of the stairs as he made his way up them, making sure that none of them would cave in under his weight from the added on gear. A flaming piece of the wall fell down behind the blonde, clipping his shoulder as it fell, almost cutting off his exit way. He ground his teeth together from the sudden pain and used his good shoulder to knock the closest door in that led into a bedroom. "Anybody in here?!", he called out throughout the house, screaming loud enough to be heard over the roar of the fire and hoses. No voice answered him but he walked into the room anyway and saw the son lying on the floor with his arm over his face. Sam walked over and checked for a pulse before he picked up the boy and grunted from the weight. He was larger than the blonde was used to carrying.

The blonde inhaled a large lung full of air before he peeled off the oxygen mask and put it on the boy as he carried him back down the stairs, kicking away the burning piece of wood. "Get a stretcher and an oxygen mask!", ordered Sam before he was cut off by his own coughing from the smoke. "Get out of there! The place is going to go!", screamed Tristian from outside the door where a stretcher and a paramedic were waiting. Sam had no choice but to breathe in the smoke filled air or he would pass out himself, but it was taking a tole on his lungs. He carried the boy out of the house and layed him on the stretcher before he took the mask off of him, feeling two arms come around his sides and haul him away from the boy. "We need a second mask!", ordered Tristian as he sat the blonde down on the front bumper of the Tanker. A paramedic came over and held an oxygen mask up against Sam's face to help him breathe and clear the smoke out of his lungs.

"You saved him, Evans, you ride with him.", said Colby as he walked over to the blonde and helped him into the ambulance that the boy was in. Sam held the mask to his face one more time before he let it go to hang around his neck, getting a warning look from the paramedic in the back of the ambulance. The paramedic cleaned off the boy's body with a water solution to check for injuries before they placed the oxygen mask back on him. Sam put the mask back on himself and looked down at the teen, he recognized him instantly: David Karofsky. "You got to him just in time. There are no visible injuries or burns and his blood pressure and pulse are normal. His breathing functions and airways are clear. We'll hook him up to a fluid IV and he'll come to in a few hours.", said the paramedic as she slid a needle into Dave's arm, hooking it up to an IV that was hanging on the wall. "I know him, I wasn't going to let him or anybody else in that house. Whether I know them or not.", said Sam as he took off the mask again, only to have the woman place it back on his face. The blonde was now covered in soot from the house, making his hair look almost black, and his face was covered in it and sweat.

Once the ambulance reached the Hospital the Ambulance doors flew open and the paramedics wheeled the stretcher out of the back and into the Emergency doors of the Hospital. "Are you well enough to go with him?", asked the woman as she helped Sam out of the Ambulance. "Yes, ma'am. I'm fine. I can breathe on my own.", replied Sam as he handed over the mask and followed the stretcher into one of the rooms. "Alright, 1, 2, 3.", said one of the Nurses as they all lifted Dave off of the stretcher and onto one of the beds where they covered him up. One of the Nurses fixed the IV drip as the other hooked him up to a blood pressure machine and a heart monitor. "His vitals are stable, he should be conscious in a few hours. Are you willing to stay with him, son?", asked one of the male Nurses as he walked over to him. "Yes, Sir. I'll stay with him.", said Sam as he took his helmet off of his head and held it in his hand at his side. "I'll get you something to drink to cool you off, kid.", said the Nurse as he walked out of the room and down the hall. Sam pulled up a chair and sat down beside the hospital bed, keeping his helmet in his lap, tracing his finger over the lettering.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Sam opened his eyes when he felt a tap on his shoulder, waking him up from his light slumber. In front of him were a man and a woman, who he guessed were Dave's parents. "I'm sorry to wake you up, son. Are you the fire fighter who pulled our boy out of the house?", asked Mr. Karofsky. "Yes, Sir. That would be me, Sam Evans. I wasn't going to let Dave in there, that's not what being in the uniform means.", said the blonde as he gestured up and down at the uniform he had on. "We just wanted to thank you for saving Dave. It took a lot of courage to go into our home when it was a few seconds away from collapsing. We're looking for a new one, now.", said Mrs. Karofsky. "Dave is more than welcome to stay with my family and I while you search for a new place. We have a guest room that's open.", suggested Sam as he stood up and shook each of their hands. "That would be wonderful! Are your parents here by any chance so we can discuss this with them?", asked Mrs. Karofsky.

As if on cue two blondes came walking down the Hospital hallway looking just as flustered as Dave's parents. "This is May, my Mama. And that would be Nathan, my Dad.", said Sam as his parents came over and wrapped him up in a hug. "I heard you went into the building, I had to make sure you were okay.", said Mrs. Evans as she wrapped her boy up into a tight hug. "Ma. Ma. Mama! Too tight and this uniform is way too hot inside for a hug.", said the blonde as he hugged her back before she released him. "I'm Nathan and this is my wife, May.", said Mr. Evans as he shook both of the adult's hands. "It's nice to meet you. Is it okay that Sam just offered up your guest room for David?", asked Mrs. Karofsky as she shook his hand. "Of course. That's perfectly fine by us. Samuel's younger sister and brother are with their Grandparents so we have a lot of room now.", explained Mrs. Evans with a smile "We'll bring over some of David's clothes that survived as soon as he's released from the hospital. Thank you, so much. For opening up your house to him until we find a new place of our own.", said Mrs. Karofsky.

"No need to thank us, we've got the room and he's going to be welcomed with open arms.", said Mr. Evans. The four adults talked for a bit more as Sam walked back into Dave's room and leaned against the wall, looking over at the boy who now had his eyes open. "Hey, Dave. How are you feeling?", asked the blonde as he pulled the chair over to the bed and straddled it. "What the hell are you doing here, Evans?", asked Dave as he glared over at the teen. "A thank you would be nice, I'm the one who saved your ass a few hours ago. Your parents are here, too. They're in the hallway talking with my parents who just got here.", explained Sam as he leaned over the chair a bit and fixed the blankets that was covering the older teen. "I could have guessed that much. Red works for you, Evans. I mean, uh, Sam.", said Dave as he looked over at the blonde, who gave him a pure look of confusion. That confusion faded quickly when the older boy reached over and gently wiped the red lipstick off of his pale cheek.


End file.
